Mile High: Not Cupid
by shessofree
Summary: Grace arrives into a new city, knowing only her cousin she lives with her and starts to fall for Marco, the roommate. the drama starts


Chapter 1: Sweet Caroline and Amazingly Sexy Grace

This feeling always reminded her of walking under a streetlight when it suddenly goes out. The feeling was eerie, striking chord of loneliness and pure terror but Grace walks on. She worried that Caroline would forget her. Caroline was not exactly known for responsibility, in fact, she was known for her complete disregard for anything that required a serious approach. Grace's normally calm demeanor vanished and she felt like a child as she looks around the baggage claim searching for a familiar face. Grace recognized a girlish squeal and whirled around; Caroline was standing right behind her. Caroline considered herself the "fun" cousin. She was always easily excited but right now, her exuberance is justified. Grace was moving in with Caroline because Grace's parents, Caroline's aunt and uncle, refused to let Grace live alone in London. Grace had decided to pursue her goal of living in London but she had yet to figure out what she wanted to do there. Caroline, her wild cousin, was a flight attendant for Fresh! Airlines and lived with her co-workers Will and Marco. Will was the hilariously flamboyant stereotypical gay guy, who embarrasses his friends and himself when drinking, and Marco was the sweetly innocent boy who has fallen madly in love with the most evil witch in the world. Caroline and Grace walked toward the exit to the parking garage as Caroline told Grace all about her friends and her job.

"Our schedule is pretty mint. We fly to exotic locations, like Ibiza, and then sometimes get to stay there for 2 days. It's not too bad being on your feet for a few hours if the reward is a wild night in Spain!" Caroline explained.

"I'm still not convinced. I don't even think they would hire me! I am not sexy enough to be a flight attendant, and I don't think that travel really interests me." Caroline stopped and stared as Grace continued walking. The majority of the family considered Grace to be the "family jewel" she had long honey colored hair, it was wavy and it made her look like she had just come from the beach. Her long legs, nice round butt, and ample cleavage helped the sexy factor but the sexiest part about Grace was her gorgeous face. Grace has deep green eyes and long dark eyelashes, her perfect nose is accentuated with a nostril piercing, and her big thick lips suggest Latina blood but this girl is authentic Irish. Instead of protesting the statement, Caroline sighed.

"Just wait until you meet Marco. He is absolutely adorable. He seems so innocent but sometimes I think he's more trouble than I am."

"More trouble than you? Doubtful, you're the biggest trouble maker in the world. There is not one other person who could stir up a funeral and make it a real Irish party! Carebear, you are trouble. Trouble is you. It's ok. Live it, love it, you silly bird!" Grace said with an undertone of jealousy. Caroline noticed the tone of jealousy but chose to ignore it. _Grace will find out soon enough, _thought Caroline, _that she is one sexy little minx._

Chapter 2: Marco My Words

Caroline unlocked the flat and pushed open the navy blue painted door to reveal a brightly colored, sunlit main room. Grace was surprised by the size of the apartment but she considered that Caroline had family money and she lived with two other people, and realized that it wasn't so surprising.

"Wow, Caro! Your apartment is nice! And it's clean. I'm proud to say that you are no longer cluttered Caro."

"Shh! I told you I have two male roommates. We don't want them to catch your scent before I even show you to your new room!" Caroline whispered harshly. As if on cue, Will emerged from his room wrapped in a sheet. "This, dear cousin, is the one you should not worry about. Hopelessly homo." Will glared at her and took a bow.

"Can you beautiful girls keep it down? I have a guest taking a kip in my room!" He turned to Grace and introduced himself, "My name is Will, and you must be amazing Gracie."

"Amazing? If you say so," Grace blushed but was extremely flattered. She knew that Will would be trouble but she thought he would make the perfect gay British best friend.

"So Miss… Is your last name the same as Caroline's?"

"No, unfortunately, my name is Grace Kearney—"

"So Miss Kearney, are you going to be working at Fresh?" Will asked.

"I'm seriously thinking about it! I think it would be fun working with Caro and you Sir Will!"

Suddenly a door that Grace had not noticed swung open and a tall dark-haired boy emerged. He had a light dusting of freckles across his nose and Grace felt her knees go weak. She was a huge sucker for light freckles and dark hair. He was only wearing boxer briefs and Grace got a sneak preview of what she would be dreaming about her first night in the flat.

"MARCO! Put your fucking pants on you wanker! This is Grace's first day, you're scaring her!" Caroline screamed.

"Oh fuck! I completely forgot I'm so embarrassed. I just needed a cigarette really badly." Marco sighed as he walked back into his room and came out with a pair of Diesel jeans that made him look even taller and even sexier. He picked up the Benson & Hedges from the table next to the balcony door and asked if anyone wanted to join him.

"Come to think of it, I'm really needing a cig, planes kill me." Grace said coyly.

"Well Gracie, I've got to be at the airport at 4 30. I'll talk to someone about taking you on as a trainee. Can I quickly snap a picture or two with my phone? I want them to know what a mistake it is not hiring you." Caro was always very frank but she was right. Marco had not stopped staring at Grace since reemerged from his bedroom, he was hooked.

"I have a guest in my room that I want to wake up with a morning fuck, my dear Gracie, I hope to see you later. I'll show you the nightlife since Carooly will be in Denmark for the night." Grace waved and nodded to Will as she walked towards the balcony to smoke a cigarette with Marco.

"Thank God you smoke Benson's! I hate pretty much everything else," Grace said, a fag between her lips waiting for a light.

"Light?" Marco said, staring at her sexy lips.

"Thanks. So, do you have a girlfriend at every destination?" Grace was quizzing Marco because she was going to make a move soon and didn't want to be one of many.

"Nope, I have no girlfriends. Actually, I haven't had a shag for about 2 months."

_Can't wait to change that,_ Grace thought.

Marco was still staring. He couldn't help but think that Grace had gotten plastic surgery because there was no way a real girl could be that good looking. He needed to be inside of her and we would do anything to get there. "I need to say something to you. You are the most attractive girl I've ever seen. I want you so badly but I'll leave you alone if you want your space." Instead of speaking, Grace moved closer to him and stroked his arm, putting out her fag on the railing. She grabbed his hand and pushed him into the corner of the railing that surrounded the balcony. "I forgot who your cousin was for a second, but now I'm not surprised that you're doing this," Marco laughed, taking a drag of his cigarette and putting it out. Grace smiled faintly and started to nibble and suck Marco's ear. His moans were deep and passionate, and he began grazing his hands all over Grace's sexy body. She kissed along his neck but suddenly stopped. She moved her lips close to his, kissed him but pulled away. She kept her lips only an inch away so that she could make him crazy with desire. He grabbed her and pulled her in and his tongue entered her slightly parted lips. She took his tongue and used her tongue to tease him. She sucked on his tongue and tried to pull away. Marco would not let her get too far. This girl was driving him crazy, Grace began to nibble and suck on his bottom lip as he reminded himself that she would be his flatmate. Marco ignored his own instincts and pulled her closer. He moved his hand up her legs. He grazed her clit with his fingers and shoved his fingers into her wet hole. Grace moaned deeply as Marco had no trouble finding her G-spot. At first, his fingers went slowly but as they increased speed, she had no control over her moans. Her moans became too loud for outdoors so Marco, saying nothing, picked her up and carried her in the house and into his bedroom, his fingers still deep inside her.  
"Caroline was right. You are trouble," Grace moaned.

"You haven't seen anything yet, babe." Marco shut his bedroom door and shoved his fingers deep in her while listening for the slam of the door that would signal Caroline's departure. He heard it and immediately started removing the rest of Grace's clothing. "The only thing that's keeping me from screwing your brains out is Will and his boyfriend, but I'm sure they won't mind… do you?"

"No," Grace was moaning and could barely make out the whole word. Marco removed his fingers from her and licked the wetness off of his fingers. She moaned with pleasure and unzipped his jeans and ripped off his boxer briefs. A semi-hard dick was revealed and Grace began rubbing Marco's long cock. He quickly rose and became hard.

"Condoms are in that drawer… grab one and roll it on me baby!" Grace reached over and grabbed a condom. She rolled the condom on with her mouth and laid back down with her legs wide, wet and ready. Marco slowly entered her and pulled her on top of him. He fucked her in every position he could think of, giving her 8 orgasms before he came. He kissed her and asked, "How about we go finish our cigarettes this time?" He laughed and picked her naked body of the bed and stands her up. Grace grabs the sheet of his bed and wraps herself in it.

"Ok, I'm ready to go smoke."

"No, I'd like to join you in that sheet and then you'll be ready," Marco said.

"I do owe you an orgasm or 10, but my whole body is aching, so if you try anything, I'm going to go unpack… as soon as I can figure out where I'm going to be living."

"Grace, I won't touch you. And if you want, I'll show you where you're staying and I'll even help you unpack…"

"We'll talk about this when you bring me in there, right now I need a fag."


End file.
